dorothymustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Gumm
'About' Amy Gumm '''was just a normal girl from Kansas. She thought that the bully Madison Pendletons was her biggest problem. That was until she met Dorothy. It all started the day that the tornado blew Amy's trailer right off the ground and into Oz. Amy soon learns that this is not the same Oz from the movies. Oz is now a corrupt place where good is evil and evil is good. And Dorothy the sweet little girl in gingham is not so sweet anymore. The throne was stolen by Dorothy and a group named Revolutionary Order Of The Wicked is set to get it back. When they find out that Amy is from "the other place" they give her a mission. She must kill Dorothy and bring peace back to Oz. '''Appearance Amy is a short girl with a flat chest. In the book, her hair is described as hot pink, and she has brown eyes. Her appearance was later amplified after Glamora used a magic spell to enhance her beauty, giving her rosier cheeks, more beautiful eyes, and her hair was more brighter and vibrant than before. Her appearance also changed when she used Astrid's face as disguise to go inside the Emerald Castle to gain information about Dorothy. She stated that Astrid was more beautiful than her and is the reason why she did not feel like herself when she had disguised to look like. In the last book ( The End of Oz ) Amy's hair is dyed blond by Glamora and at the end of the book Amy cuts her hair so it grazes her shoulders in an edgy bob instead of hanging down her back. Personality Amy was known to be tough, mostly because she grew up without much financial support or any friends. She was also known to be quick witted, and sarcastic often thinking fast in times of pressure and need. She has also showed bravery as she was not easily affected by events that are disturbing which she witnessed in the different chapters of the story. She chooses to be nice, stating that kindness is in fact a weakness, but one she does not want to give up. Backstory When Amy was little her Mother and Father all lived in a house together. Then Amy's father lost his job and left Amy and her mother for another woman. After that, young Amy and her mother soon fell into debt and lost their house prompting them to move into a trailer park. When Amy was around 13 years old her mother got into a car accident and got addicted to smoking and popping pills. She also is a heavy drinker. After the accident Amy's mother was not a good parent. She often forgot about Amy or just ignored Amy and her needs (such as food). Relationships Her Mother Amy's relationship with her mother is a complicated one. When she was living in Dusty Acres she sometimes despised her mother for popping pills, smoking, drinking too much alcohol, or stealing Amy's saved money, and bringing in boyfriends that are interested in Amy, not in a good way. But soon after being transported to Oz Amy begins to realize that she misses her mother. When she is transported home during the second book (The Wicked Will Rise) she finds that her mother is a completely different person. She is sober and no longer smokes. She also has an apartment and a very nice boyfriend. Also Amy finds out that when she was missing her mother went to every hospital she could. She even printed missing fliers to look for Amy. Nox In the first book (Dorthy Must Die), she meets Nox and is informed that he is her "trainer". At first Amy and Nox are very sarcastic (and sometimes plain mean) towards each other. But then Amy realizes that she may have feelings for Nox. After changing into the maid Astrid, Nox kisses Amy but Nox soon regrets it because she was not in her normal form. When Amy is in the Emerald palace she seems to miss Nox very much. After a few weeks at the Emerald Palace when Amy is plotting to kill Dorothy, Nox appears at the Palace. Soon after the fighting she loses sight of Nox; and after falling off of a ledge and being saved by Ollie and Maude they fly away leaving Nox and other members of the order behind. In the second book (The Wicked Will Rise), Amy is brought to the Queendom of the Wingless ones where she admits to Ozma that she has a crush on Nox. Only after staying at the Queendom for a few hours Mombi suddenly appears and faints in the swimming pool. After recovering, Mombi tells Amy that after she left the Emerald Palace with Ollie and Maude, she tried to teleport herself, Nox, and Glamora but something went wrong. She arrived at the Queendom but they could be anywhere in Oz. When searching for Polychrome's Palace she goes through what is called the Fog of Doubt. The Fog of Doubt mocks Amy's crush on Nox, but Amy overcomes the fog. While continuing her journey, Amy finds Nox on an island of trash and lost stuff. Amy runs up to Nox and tackles him and they soon kiss afterwards. In Yellow Brick War, Amy learns that Nox is tied to the four Quadrants (Nox, Glamora, Mombi, and Gert) which means that he cannot live a normal life (so he cannot have a relationship with someone). Hurt, Amy pushes Nox away for a while. But when facing the Nome King Nox appears out of nowhere (which means Nox was watching and keeping Amy safe). When returning to Oz (with Dorothy's shoes) Nox and Amy kiss. Which is followed by a scolding of Mombi. Also in Yellow Brick War Amy yells out that she loves Nox before heading into battle. Later in the book, Nox says he is beginning to love her too. At the very end of Yellow Brick War, while in the grass Amy and Nox kiss and Nox begins to undo Amy's dress but, didn't get very far and was interrupted by Mombi and Glamora and Nox did a spell to teleport Amy and Nox in the tree. Then later in The End of OZ, Amy and Nox find themselves in bed with each other with no clothes and thats when the grew exceptionally close. Nox and Amy are finally able to go back to Kansans. Nox gets welcomed into the football team. Amy and Nox are happy. At the end of the book, they go back to Oz. The series ends there. Indigo Although Indigo dies at the very beginning of Dorothy Must Die she plays an important role in Amy's life. Indigo is the person that inspires Amy to want to take down Dorothy and restore Oz to its former peace. Due to the events of The End of Oz, and Dorothy's Time Travel, Indigo is seen alive and well and just as snarky as ever. Amy seems relieved and happy to see her, but Indigo snubs her. Gert Gert is the most powerful witch of Oz and had been the only witch Amy had trusted. She had been much like a grandmother to Amy and the book revealed that, she couldn't help but feel relaxed in Gert's hugs. Mombi it's shown throughout the series that Mombi and Amy have a complex relationship to say the least. Amy stated in the fourth installment of the Dorothy Must Die series (The End Of Oz) that she has "complicated feelings" about the old witch and that half the time she'd felt more like her enemy than her friend. Powers and abilities Powers * Magic: While in Oz Amy learned how to use magic, some of her spells described in the books were fire manipulation, lightning projection, teleportation, shadow mimicry, and shapeshifting. One of her powers is able to transport herself to a shadow world called the Dark Lands. It is revealed in the third book that Amy can't use her powers in Kansas. ** Enchanted Knife-Bond: '''Amy has a special connection to the knife Nox gave to her, Amy is able to summon it and make it vanish in thin air. *** '''Knife Manifestation: '''Amy can summon her knife at will whenever she wants. ** '''Enchanted Shoe-Bond: After Amy used the silver slippers to return to Oz, she became connected to them. The shoes are linked the the ruby shoes, this links Amy to Dorothy when Dorothy's shoes were activated by Amy coming the Land of Ev, through this link Dorothy could detect Amy's presence. ** Pyrokinesis: '''Amy is able to create and manipulate fire, she was able to start a fire in the Scarecrow's workshop, conjure ash in mid air, and light a small flame in her hand. ** '''Umbrakinesis: Amy has the ability to manipulate and control the darkness and shadows. *** Teleportation: '''Amy can teleport herself and others to any place she thinks of, Amy is also able to transport herself to the Dark Lands, a place that most beings of Oz can't reach. This form of teleporting doesn't use as much energy as regular teleportation which would make even the most powerful Witch exhausted teleporting two people. *** '''Shadow Mimicry: '''Amy is able to transform herself into a shadow and become unnoticed to those around her. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''Amy was able to conjure a blot of lightning to hit a Lulu in the woods. ** '''Shapeshifting: Amy was able to shape-shift into a monster to break down the wall keeping her from entering the Emerald City. Abilities * Peak Physical Condition: After training with the Order, Amy is in an exceptional physical condition, enhancing her physical strength, speed, reflexes and stamina. ** Acrobatics/Free Running: Amy was able to preform many forward rolls when fighting the Cowardly Lion and some of the Tin Woodman's friends. * Keen Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: '''Amy is quite intelligent, she was able to act as a spy for the Order inside the Emerald palace while remaining unnoticed by mostly anyone. She was able to plan a way to save Maudie from the Scarecrow and lead the brainwashed Ozma to Polychrome's world. ** '''Expert of deception/Manipulator: Amy is quite deceptive, she was able to fool almost everyone the palace that she was a servant. * Expert Hand to Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: '''As a member of the Order, Amy is a very skilled combatant and martial artist, she was able to defeat the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion during their final encounters eventually gaining the upper hand on both of them. ** '''Master Knife Wielder: Amy is highly skilled with a knife, using a special dagger gifted to her by Nox primarily in combat. Equipment * Enchanted Knife: Nox gifted Amy with an enchanted knife to use in battle, the knife is now connected to Amy and only she can summon it * Silver Slippers: Amy used Dorothy's original shoes to return to Oz Trivia * She is the third person that came from the Other Place to Oz, following The Wizard and Dorothy. Category:Characters Category:Females